1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit having capacitor for providing stable power and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
High integration, low voltage, and high speed are key parameters to estimate performance of semiconductor integrated circuits. Such a semiconductor integrated circuit has required low voltage and also power having multiple levels. As is well-known, when power supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuit necessarily involves some noise. The noise can affect signal transfer characteristics of a device, that is, introduce a delay value.
In recent years, a capacitor has been introduced for removing power noise, for example, a reservoir capacitor is formed in a peripheral circuit area of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
The capacitor for removing noise is configured by stacking a conductive layer, a dielectric layer, and a conductive layer in an empty space of the peripheral circuit area of sufficient capacitance to provide stable power.